Ten KyoyaHaruhi Drabbles
by freckles-knows
Summary: These are ten drabbles written for the iTunes meme where you must finish writing the first one before the first song finishes, the second before the second song finishes, etc.


**A/N: The rules for this iTunes meme:**

**Put your iTunes on shuffle. Write the first thing that pops into your head when listening to the song, and finish writing before the song is over. Repeat nine more times.**

**Forgive Kyoya being slightly OOC. I really do like the pairing of Kyoya/Haruhi, but I always think that the matter must be handled delicately and with the proper build up; something that a 5 minute or less song does not provide you the time to do. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-----------------------------------------

**1. Seasons of Love- RENT **

The seasons always changed. It was unstoppable. With the changing of the seasons came various special events. Cherry Blossom viewing parties, trips to the beach, going to a secluded forest and looking and the changing leaves, and of course Christmas parties. All arranged for the pleasure of their guests.

Every event he planned meticulously down to the last detail. He often thought this futile, because of his 'best friend' who always managed to muck something up.

One thing he appreciated about every event, though he might never admit it, was the simple wonder that came to the poor girls eyes every time. Not for the extravagance of it all, because she hated that. But she showed appreciation of simple marvels of nature. He could see her love of it in her eyes.

No matter which season they happened to be celebrating the next time around, he could always count on the wonder and happiness that came from such simple things to be reflected in her eyes.

**2. Your Eyes- RENT **

He had done it. He had told her to go chasing after that idiot. He saw something in her eyes as she looked back at him. Although she might not know what it was yet, he knew. He always knew, and had always known. He had just sent her into that fools arm, sent her away from him, and any chance he might have had to be with her.

He couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision, as it meant that their group they had strived for would stay together. But deep down, he felt a loss. For if anyone had ever taken the time to look into his eyes, past his mask, as he always seemed to look into hers', they would have seen that he loved her deeply.

**3. Turn Right- Jonas Brothers **

He had kept her there, sometimes he thought against her will. He had the power to keep her there, by adding to her already atrociously high debt. He knew why he kept her there, and he knew that no one would ever question his motives, because they all thought he was just being Kyoya, and that yes he could be so cruel as to keep her there with no hope of ever digging herself out of her debt.

But whenever her debt got close to being paid off, and he thought of her leaving, he couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't endure the thought of never seeing her again, even if he masked that all too well. He knew she would never be his, but having her around was better that nothing.

**4. Whistles the Wind- Flogging Molly **

It had been years since they had graduated. Years since they had seen each other. They didn't even plan this meeting. It had all been chance. He had needed a vacation (so he was told by his board of advisors) and so he grudgingly took one. She just happened to choose the same spot and the same hotel.

"Kyoya-senpai?" He turned slowly, part of him wondering if he had made up the voice. He hadn't.

"Hello Haruhi." That was all he could manage to say to the girl whom he had once thought he loved, although he had never told her nor anyone.

"Kyoya-senpai… You look, well, terrible. Tamaki-senpai said you were doing okay. I guess he was wrong" Her bluntness was well known by him.

"Quite the contrary, I am doing fine. If I look otherwise, it is because I was forced on this little 'vacation'. I have much more important things I could be doing.

"Well… I do hope you enjoy yourself. You're looking far to old, like you're overworking yourself. It breaks my heart to see you this way Senpai." With that, she turned around and walked back out of his life.

**5. Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon- Flogging Molly **

Kyoyas' prospective on his own life had recently changed due to his now best friend, Tamaki. Tamaki had imparted some choice words of wisdom onto him within their first weeks of friendship; "Without hope, you might as well be blind."

Before that moment, Kyoya had known his future. He would not inherit the family business, but he would work under his brothers. After that moment, his eyes were opened to new possibilities.

Later, Tamaki had stated "At the end of the day, all you can do is pray." Kyoya was still working that one out.

Shortly after, Haruhi had joined the club due to the broken vase.

Kyoya prayed a lot after that. He prayed that Haruhi wouldn't notice that he blindly added new charges onto her debt. He prayed no one would be able to see through his façade and notice that he wanted her.

He also prayed, hoped and wished he could slow down time to postpone his graduation, the day that would mark their separation, possibly forever. But as always, tomorrow comes a day too soon.

**6. Ascension/Nature Boy **

Tamaki was a fool and a dreamer. Kyoya knew that much by now. Kyoya also knew that most of the words he sputtered out made little to no sense, and that it was mindless drivel. But every once in a while, a good piece of wisdom passed through his lips. Such a thing happened this very day.

Tamaki had taken Kyoya by the shoulders, looked seriously into his eyes and said to him, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." Kyoya promptly told him that he was an idiot, and to not bother him with such nonsense.

Kyoya had become good at lying. A master, in fact. Not so much lying, as hiding his initial shock at how perceptive people could sometimes be. Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't really think his best friend had noticed his sudden infatuation with one Fujioka Haruhi.

But those words haunted him for the next several weeks. So much so, that Kyoya went about creating a well thought out 6 month plan that would make Haruhi his by the end of it.

**7. Screaming At the Wailing Wall- Flogging Molly **

It was World War III in the 3rd music room. Tamaki was screaming nonsense, the twins had their teeth barred and were throwing everything in sight. Hunny and Mori were sitting and looked very happy, and apathetic respectively.

Surely this was too much ruckus for what just happened. At least, that was Kyoyas' opinion. All that had happened was he had a conversation with Haruhi, ending in a simple hug.

He could understand them acting like this if he had kissed her, but he hadn't.

'Well, since they have already destroyed everything in sight and thrown a fit like I have kissed her…'

He promptly gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. The three of them promptly stopped making any noise.

**8. Rest In Peace- Buffy soundtrack **

It was an unrequited attraction, and he knew it.

He liked her because she was different. She wanted to make something of herself, not sit and be happy with what she had. She wanted to be respected and treated as an equal, not be made a rich mans housewife who received anything she wanted just because she was pretty. She did not even want to be told she was pretty because she wanted to be seen as more than that.

He admired her drive, and her ability to not care who she was speaking to, because no matter whom it was, she would speak her mind.

It was an unrequited attraction, and he knew it. He guessed it would always be. Truth be told, even if she did feel the same, he did not know what he would do.

**9. Six Songs Collide- Mix**

He made her feel alive. More alive than anyone else. And not for sappy reasons. What made her feel alive were their talks. He treated her with respect. He respected her mind, and wanted to pry into it, have deep conversations with it, and contribute thoughts to it.

She made him see that not all girls were vain and petty. She made him want to open up to her. She made him cancel lunch meetings with very powerful clients just to debate politics, literature, philosophy or other topics with her. Sometimes their debates turned into hot-headed shouting matches, one of them convinced they were right, the other convinced they were wrong. All was reconciled at the end, like always.

He made her see that not all rich people were power hungry bastards, and that some wanted to change the world for the better (so what if said Not-a-power-hungry-bastard got immense press coverage that was very good for his company along the way?)

She made him want to have time off, instead of working every waking hour like he was once used to. He craved time with her, looking forward to the next heated debate that ended with their passionate speeches and her getting red faced, flustered and angry with him.

She was attractive when she was passionate and angry.

Maybe one day she would look at him with a different kind of passion, maybe not. For now, he was content with how things were.

For now.

**10. Elephant Love Medley- Moulin Rouge**

She first noticed that she noticed him when she noticed she had herself trained to know where he was in any room at any given time.

He first noticed that he noticed her when he found himself staring at the pictures Ranka-san had provided him with longer than he ever had.

She first noticed he was attractive the moment she walked into the 3rd music room before she broke the vase.

He first noticed she was attractive the moment she came out in her uniform, even if it was a boys; for a commoner, at least.

She first noticed that he noticed her when the new merchandise he put out about the host club was centered on her.

He first noticed that she noticed him when he found that she no longer looked him directly in the face any longer.

Neither of them noticed that the rest of the club had noticed. Neither of them noticed that even though they were far apart in class stature, it would have been okay. Neither of them noticed that it would have made them heroes.

She didn't notice that it would have made her happy.

He didn't notice that his fathers' opinion may not matter in coming times.

So they went on not noticing that they noticed for the rest of his time at Ouran.

Years later, they met by chance at an upscale coffee shop.

She noticed he ordered a double shot espresso. Still overworking himself.

He noticed she ordered a tea. Still calm and level headed… Most of the time.

They both noticed this second chance that was placed in font of them. They both noticed they wanted it.

The patrons in the coffee shop noticed they took it.


End file.
